


going southward

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Oral Sex, This is canon now, akko has written chariot fanfiction, forgot that last tag oeps, they call each other bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Diana has been trying to hide a secret from Akko for a while now. One day after magic practice Akko confronts Diana about it and ends up treating Diana to something when the girl reveals her secret.





	going southward

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update Rooms soon I promise  
> also not my best work :((((  
> also Akko is pregnant in the next part  
> when that part comes? never

****

Akko couldn’t remember when she noticed it for the first time. But eventually, it started to become more obvious and Akko wasn’t buying Diana’s lies anymore.

Because who the hell would hide their wand beneath their skirt? Obviously no one except for Diana from time to time.

But it was after the fifth time Diana used the excuse that Akko was done with the cheap lies. Yeah, that was the strange thing, Diana only used the excuse with Akko, Sucy and Lotte had never mentioned it. Nor Hannah and Barbara.

“I’m not believing this lie anymore,” Akko said firmly as she stood in front of Diana. “what are you trying to hide from me?”

Diana looked extremely flustered. “I-its, it’s nothing Akko. Just let me go, our private magic session is over.” The girl mumbled as she tried to get past Akko.

But Akko wasn’t going to let the girl leave until she found out what the girl’s secret was.

“No,” she said. “I don’t like the idea of you hiding something from me. So just tell me, you can trust me!”

The blonde glanced around the room they were in. It was the room where they usually would get the history lessons and sometimes practice basic spells. Diana had started to help Akko with her magic more since she received the Grand Triskellion.

“If I tell you,” Diana muttered while looking at the ground beneath her feet, “you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

Akko sighed as she put her hands to her sides. “Diana, I told you didn’t I? We’re friends no matter what. Our friendship was sealed when you gave me that special Chariot card.”

For a second, Diana glanced up at the brunette. “You really mean it?” she asked in a sincere tone. “I promise,” Akko answered just as sincere.

Diana nodded shortly. “Good, that’s good,” she said with a little smile. “good.” She added once more.

Akko was getting curious what the girl had been trying to hide for so long now.   
She had noticed it the first private lesson. It had been hot, awfully hot, and Akko had been wearing her personal clothes instead of her uniform. She thought the shorts were comfortable and the tank-top was her favourite.

Of course Akko had noticed that Diana had been staring at her from time to time. Akko had thought that the girl didn’t look so bad herself, her figure wasn’t a punishment to look at. But then she had spotted the odd shape in Diana’s skirt and everything had started to go southwards.

Akko’s thoughts to earlier times were interrupted by Diana saying, “Please, don’t be disgusted with me.”

Before Akko had the chance to answer the blonde, Diana had zipped her skirt loose and slid the clothing over her legs, down to the ground.

Left standing across from Akko was Diana in only her stockings and underwear. And her underwear had some interesting bulge. It poked a bit upwards but the tip of the mysterious thing was hidden by Diana’s shirt.

“O-oh my god,” Akko stammered. “you have a dick.”

Diana grimaced. “Please don’t say it like that, this is worse for me than for you.” Akko furiously nodded. “Yes. Yes of course. I’m sorry. But,” Akko frowned. “how?”

The witch played with the fabric of her pastel-pink shirt. “I, I don’t really know. It happened when I lost my magic for a while. When I got it back, I got this.. thing as well.” Diana then unsurely explained.

Akko scratched her chin. “That’s rough buddy. But, you’re having a boner right now,” Akko realised something else. Or did she remember it? “wait, Christ, you’ve been having boners a lot when you were talking to me or watching me.”

“Alright, time to stop here!” Diana burst out as she crouched down to pull her skirt back up. But Akko stopped her by quickly walking up to her.

“No, don’t get me wrong,” Akko assured. “I’m not or anything. Flattered, I’d say at the least.”

Diana looked at Akko with a suspicious look. “And what do you mean with that exactly?”

“Bro, I’m totally crushing on you! And I have been for a long time, how didn’t you notice that?” Akko askingly exclaimed.

The blonde blinked a few times before pinched her nose bridge. “Alright, don’t ever call me bro again, that first,” Akko pouted. “second, I guess we both have been crushing on each other.” Diana finished.

Akko gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “Bro…”

“I said not to call me that again!” Diana snapped.

Akko shrugged. “My bad, sorry. But, I’ve fallen for you for real ever since you gave me that card.”

Diana now had started playing with the curls of her hair. “I gave you my heart with that card, Bro..” Before Diana had realised her own mistake it was too late.

“I love you bro!” Akko purred as she threw her arms around Diana. Together they fell onto the ground.

Diana’s boner had calmed down. But now Akko’s body was between her legs and nudged against it. It was hard again soon enough.

The fact that Akko’s breath was hitting against Diana’s neck wasn’t really helping. And the other fact that Akko’s lips were getting closer to her own also wasn’t good.

But when they finally kissed for the first time, Diana couldn’t help but sigh happily.   
Akko’s lips were soft, just as Diana had thought. And Akko was a surprisingly good kisser. Diana couldn’t help but squirm a little when Akko tried to get her to open her mouth.

Diana obliged though. It felt good, Akko’s tongue against her own. God, Diana was glad she had decided to lock the classroom door that day.

Whenever Diana had been fantasizing about doing… things with Akko, she had always imagined herself being on top. Right now, it was looking like Akko would be the one. Deep down Diana had always known that she was a bottom, dick or not.

Though Diana had been hoping for it, she was still slightly startled when Akko’s hands started to explore her body. Or more, her lower body.

Akko had gotten up and hovered above Diana, face still close to her. “Can I help you this time? As a repayment for all the times that you have helped me.” Akko asked in a begging tone.

Of course Diana nodded. How could she resist Akko, if she was begging for it like that?

With a chuckle, Akko kissed Diana once more and then started to pull the girl’s shirt. Diana helped Akko out by sticking her arms in the air. She slightly shivered when the air hit her body. Though it was still fairly hot inside the classroom, she wasn’t used to this.

Akko couldn’t keep her eyes off Diana’s body. “Bro, you’re so beautiful,” she whispered, tears starting to appear in her eyes. Diana felt how her cheeks turned to another shade of pink.

Carefully and with love, Akko pampered Diana with kisses. On her lips, cheeks, neck and collarbone. Then she stopped her kissing to undo Diana’s bra. Diana felt nervous but at least all she had to do for now was enjoy it.

Akko had succeeded in taking away Diana’s bra and again admired her now lover’s body. But this time she didn’t want to waste her words. What she wanted right now was Diana.

Hungrily, she took a nipple in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it until it had gotten hard. She sucked on it a little longer until she decided she needed to give attention to the other nipple as well.

Diana was surprised by how skilled Akko did this all. “Bro, you’re so good with this,” she mumbled. Akko stopped her sucking for a moment. “I’ve kinda written and read Chariot lemon fanfiction so yeah there you go.”  
Diana knew enough.

She only moaned as Akko kissed southwards on her stomach as her fingers played with the edges of her underwear. The tip of her cock was already sticking out and leaking pre-cum.

Then, Akko finally pulled down the panties and stared at Diana’s secret. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as she poked her forefinger against the hot tip and saw how it twitched a little.

“Aw, it’s so cute!” she exclaimed. Diana squirmed a little. Akko decided not to tease the girl any longer and leaned forward to lick the tip with care.

Diana arched her hips up almost immediately. This was a new experience. She had always wondered how it would feel whenever she watched porn –shut up, she’s a horny teenager too- and saw how blow-jobs were given. The answer was, pretty good.

Akko had started to bob over the shaft, up and down. Maybe it was clumsy and something else that Akko wasn’t too good at but from Diana’s reactions she took that she was doing pretty good.

But this was kinda boring for Akko. Her jaw already hurt too. And there was that hot, wet and sticky sensation between her legs.

After sucking and trying not to deep-throat for a little more, Akko slowly let go of the hard shaft and got up.

She pulled her pants down so soon that her underwear came off with it. It wasn’t like that was something bad, she would’ve abandoned them anyway.

Diana looked up at Akko with curiosity while still panting loudly from the excitement. Her curiosity was answered by Akko’s movements when the girl’s hot entrance hovered right above her face.

“Please do me too, Bro,” Akko huffed as she glanced at Diana’s face.

This time Diana answered with her movements. She grabbed Akko’s hips to help balance the girl and also to get the girl closer to her mouth.

Without really knowing what she should to, Diana flicked her tongue against Akko’s clit. Girl’s seemed to like that in the cheesy porn she watched from time to time. Well, it worked for Akko. The girl let out a long and hard moan.

At this rate someone would probably come to check the noise sooner or later but both of the girls didn’t care.

Diana clumsily dipped her tongue in and out of Akko and then back again to her clit. At some point Akko had started to press Diana’s head up against her hot place.

Then, Akko felt that she was close. Really close. More likely coming. Her body shook violently until she slowly winded down from it all. She rolled off Diana.

This all had gotten Diana much more excited. She glanced at Akko with pursed lips. The girl looked tired but she didn’t reach her climax yet and she wasn’t about to finish this herself.

“Bro, please, I need more,” Diana whined as she pointed at her rock-hard dick. Akko bit her lip and cocked her head in sign of her thinking.

“Alright,” Akko only answered then with a chuckle as she rolled back to Diana.

 

Diana leaned against the wall with her back as Akko prepared herself for what was about to happen. Then, she slowly started to slide south. It wasn’t easy and it even kinda hurt Diana but it felt so good when Akko took her all in.

It didn’t take long until their body’s started to move in a rhythm that grew faster with the minute. Akko gritted her teeth, Diana grunted it out as Akko moved up and down.

Eventually Diana had lifted Akko and placed the girl’s hand on the teacher’s desk while taking her from behind. It felt good. Everything felt good. 

She slipped in and out of Akko with ease. She wanted it faster but her body couldn't keep up with her. Her finger had ended up in Akko's mouth. The sucking Akko did made her feel even better until-

With a cry Diana came.

 

Both of them ended up falling asleep in the classroom. God it was awkward when the cleaners found them.

**Author's Note:**

> also this one was for my meme daddy, not really sure how this came from our conversation but I had fun. Love you <3 also, garlic bread is good.   
> [prepare for a rushed end I am sorry 3:]


End file.
